Fairy Tail's Lazy Fox
by SnowTime
Summary: Ever since the first master, Mavis made Fairy Tail, there was a fox. It had the Fairy Tail mark so it was a member. But now is the generation of the third master Makarov and the fox is still there. No one knows how old the fox is and the fox is always asleep. But they do something: His name is Naruto, and he is listed as a question class. Set after the 7 Year disappearance,
1. Waking up

**Yo! How's everybody~! I hate Mosquitoes! And homework ,well, work of any kind. It is kind of surprising for me to write so many stories and chapters as I am usually very Lazy~!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail! This is for all future chapters!-If I did own these stories, I think I wouldn't be writing fanfics then?**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Although Naruto is asleep most of the time, it does not mean he isn't aware of his surroundings. After all, how does he dodge everything that goes flying his way? Naruto considers himself very strong. After defeating the Juubi and ending the Fourth Shinobi War, the ninja era was over since too many ninjas died to support the ninja system.

He himself somehow became the new Juubi after defeating the old one and became a being of nature, which basically means in short terms, he can't die. Oh well, he got over that _ages_ ago and no longer mourn his friends death. He accepted the fact of his life.

Another things is that although he appears to be asleep, he is actually meditating, gathering the natural energy and making himself stronger and he learned magic as well. He can't express in words how much he loved Kage Bunshin and a new ability; mind reading. He often have his bunshins henged into various things such as rocks, animals and such and spy on other mages.

Hey! He is still a ninja at heart and that is what they are supposed to do anyways!

He is so old that he saw how magic began and everything that happens along the way.

Oh, right now he is the size of an adults head as a fox, very cute and fluffy looking and the doggy eyes-renamed foxy eyes are very effective to get what he wants. His fur is the same color as his hair on his old body with streaks of red mixing here and there along with the blue eyes. There! The perfect angelic looking being. As a being that lived for since forever he learned every magic there was to learn, through any ways, legal or not without the target knowing. He is definitely the best.

Hmm… Seems like they are finally back. Gone 7 years and the guild certainly became trashy. Oh, well. Wait. Did I hear that they were going to enter the magic tournament? Now that they are back they will definitely have a chance and he will so join this this. Flashy better no? He always did know they were alive, just in a frozen mode, plus seems like Mavis followed them back without them knowing. Hmm… I'm so joining that tournament!

And he sneakily followed Makarov to his office.

"Hmm… Who should I put on the teams? We can put in two teams so…" Makarov muttered to himself. He then felt a flicker in the shadows. "Whoever is there, show yourself." He was surprised. It was Naruto the fox! "You're awake?" he blinked confusingly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You are going to put me on one of the teams to the magic tournament. It's been a while since I did something. Since I'm awake, why not be flashy too?" He asked.

Makarov was shock. His jaw was hanging on the ground. "Err… Ok, I'll do that." he replied.

"Good." And Naruto slipped back to him sleeping place, content.

Makarov was blinking stupidly before shaking himself out of his stupor. This year… cannot be described in words since even he is up. Sigh, "I'm too old for this."

**Xxxx**

"Gahhhh!"

"Ghost!"

''MASTER! HELP!"

Makarov happens to walk out of his office to find his guild in a state of fear… Ghost?

"Ah, come on! I'm not scary at all~!" Mavis, the first Master now a ghost exclaimed as she floated around Droy and Jet who were clinging to each other, crying tears of fear.

Makarov felt his jaw dropped at the sight. "F-first M-master Mavis?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Ah," Mavis finally noticed him and waved at him. "Come down and play!"

Makarov ghosted down the stairs in shock as he took in the appearance of the first master that was supposed to be dead.

"H-how?"

"Ah, I just used my abilities to make another body~ well, it isn't exactly a live living body since I'm dead~ ahahahahahaha!" and she laughed with childish delight at their unbelievable faces.

"O… kay?" the Third managed to get out.

Mavis nodded her head up and down before looking for an old that she was 100% sure that he was alive! "Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him in such a long time! Besides, he is even older than dragons so I know he is alive!" she told them in her bubbly mood as she looked left in right for her old friend.

"Naruto? Who's that?" Lucy asks Natsu in confusion, until the last piece of information registered in her mind. "WAIT! WHAT?! DRAGONS?!"

Natsu only rubbed his head as he replied, "Err, are we talking about that fox that's always asleep here? Or are we talking about somebody totally different? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OLDER THAN DRAGONS?!" the last part he yelled at Mavis.

"Natsu you idiot! There is only one Naruto in this whole Guild! Who else could it be? But I find it hard to imagine…" Gray trailed off, as his face went into a look of thoughtfulness until the little piece of information registered in his mind. "Dragons? Wait, wait, wait, older than DRAGONS?! You sure you aren't getting old?!" which at that, made Mavis give him a supreme glare that promised pain.

"WAIT! That's not the problem! What do you mean by 'older than dragons'? Could he know where Igneel is?!" Natsu asked the First.

His thoughts were blown out of the window, literally, as a whirlwind appeared in the middle of the guild.

When the winds died down, there stood a horse sized foxed that was grinning at the First. He opened his mouth and spoke. "Long time no see buddy!"

Mavis herself returned the greeting happily as the two began to discuss changes throughout the years.

The rest of the guild only stood around dumbfounded, as they watched the two chat happily to each other.

Really. First, the First protected them and came back as a ghost. Next, they found out that the Naruto the fox that was only about the size of an adults head and was always sleeping, the size of a horse?! And not to mention older than Dragons?!

What's next? Dragons coming back?!

They really don't know what to think anymore. After all, their 7 yearlong missing members were just found, and all sorts of things are going to happen soon. After all, these things tends to find Fairy Tail.

* * *

**L( ^ v ^)Y**

**How's that? If you people find any mistakes please tell me~! Cya!**


	2. AN

**A/N: **I obviously know people hate these things, and I admit, I myself hate these things too, but a problem is that a lot of people don't read them when they are supposed to sometimes.

**Fairy Tail's Lazy Fox, I am so rewriting the whole first chapter. A lot of people criticized some things and they helped greatly and I admit they are right about some things I seriously need to redo. And the fact that my memory was fuzzy about the whole arc, so I reread the manga, and wala! My memory was totally off the mark, so that's the other reason.**

And also a small thanks to InflatedChimp about my summary typo. Never noticed that I spelled 'Tail', 'Tale'.

And don't kill me people! Don't worry, when I post the new redo, I posting another chapter with it, so don't go killing me! Ah, it may also take a while since my teacher went away and pretty much gave us busy work. Each one of those things takes _an hour_! to finish and I have 15 to do, not to mention another project. Consider me going on a month hiatus-not really, but just think of me that way.

The Ancients is coming up next, by a random draw by me on top reviewers of mine - ultima-owner, for reviewing pretty much on everything I wrote that's Naruto.

Cya people- SnowTime. ( I really hate being a student sometimes.)


End file.
